Who's Your Daddy?
by AnnieCat
Summary: A parodycrossover mixing ROTS, Anna Nicole's story, Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey. Paternity of the twins comes into question after Padme dies. Padme haunts Anakin's nightmares from the dark side of the netherworld, he must come save her..
1. Chapter 1

"Who's Your Daddy"

_A Star Wars (ROTS) crossover with the Anna Nicole Smith saga and "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey." Also elements of Britney Spears, "What Dreams May Come", and a few soap opera scenarios. If you know these other stories, it will be very funny, if not, you might not get the hunor in it. Warning, don't be too shocked or take anything too seriously, it's just for fun._

Chapter 1

A Plan of Deception

Anakin and Padme lay on a motel bed in the dark, watching the lights passing by the windows through the curtains and hoping they weren't being watched. It had been this way ever since they had proclaimed their love at Geonisis more than two years before when they thought they were going to die. They had wanted to be married, but were afraid it couldn't be done secretly enough, so they settled for being married in their hearts, and in the eyes of the force.

To confirm this, Anakin had bitten Padme's neck, cut his own left wrist, and let their blood mingle into each other's. They were blood mates, part of each other forever. Anakin's midichlorians had taken root in Padme's body, and now she was beginning to have minimal ability in the force. Since she was not born a force sensitive, this played havoc with her body, emotions and hormones at times. Anakin worried how this would affect her, but whatever came their way, he was there to protect her.

They rolled under the covers wrapped tightly around each other. "I will always love you, Anakin, even if I find I have to marry that old man, you know, for the power and all."

Anakin breathed heavily, taking his face from her neck where he'd been kissing her. "It makes me sick to think of him...touching you, but I know it's all part of the plan."

"That's right, I don't love him, I never will. I marry him, become his heir to all that money and power, then when he dies..."

Anakin growled as he took another mock bite of Padme's neck. "I'll have a rich widow to marry! And you and I will rule the galaxy, make things the way we always wanted them to be!"

"Ha, ha!" She cackled. "I can't believe that idiot Gungan got the whole Senate to grant that old fool absolute power!" She kicked her legs in the air, sending the sheets flying to the floor.

Anakin rolled on top of her, pretending to pin her arms above her head across the pillows. "If anyone can drive that old coot to his grave, it's my hot baby right here! You'll be the death of him!" They both laughed wickedly.

The plan was in motion. Padme, a fellow Naboo politician, had managed to work her wiles on Palpatine, unaware he was the Sith Lord the Jedi were looking for. Even the Jedi had been too blind and foolish to see it. His plan was to play the kindly old politician to gain their trust so he could run both sides of a fake war and create a Galactic Empire with him as Emperor. It was Padme's plan to be his consort, then take it all for herself and her true lover. As the Jedi were clouded by the dark side, he was clouded by his own ego. He believed the beautiful young senator loved him. There were whispers and rumors, and taboid stories that she was only a trashy golddigger, but he was playing right into her hot little hands.

As hard as it was to leave hot Anakin in that warm bed, she pried herself away, dressed and headed back to get ready for work. In the morning, her trap was fully set. "Good morning, my love." Palpatine met her in his office, rubbing his hands down the sides of her soft, gorgeous face. "I've been waiting for you."

"I find it hard to keep myself away." She said with such conviction his ego and the dark side would not let him see through her lies. How she agonized each time he touched her, even breathed on her. She dreaded knowing what was coming on her wedding night, but she was ready. She would have to be so sexy that it killed him.

Only a few days later, the bells rang in Naboo as the famous pair was wed. Padme's parents, while proud of the match for status reasons, were disappointed she had not chosen a younger, kinder man. They worried for her happiness. Padme didn't, because she knew it wouldn't be for long.

That night, as he took her to his bed, she cringed inside while he took off her velvet robe and touched her. Back at the Jedi temple, Anakin could sense her suffering through the force, and he paced back and forth in his own personal agony knowing what was happening. His angel, that devil...he could hardly restrain himself. But he knew that while she was tainted now, it was for a greater cause and it would all be worth it.

In the morning, Anakin found himself face down at a table, not even remembering having fallen asleep from exhaustion. His comlink rang.

"Yes? How, is he?" Anakin whispered.

Padme sighed heavily. "You wouldn't believe it. He's no ordinary old man. He...well, let's just say, he's not dead."

Anakin was furious. "He's NOT? How long is this going to have to keep going?"

"Don't be upset my love, I promise, I'll do him in soon, be patient, I love you, YOU, not him, remember that..."

"I will try."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In Too Deep

Anakin hated seeing Padme on the Entertainment News, and on the tabloids. "Helloooo Palpy, my husband, I loove you!" She had to call out whenever anyone saw her. She was playing it to its fullest, while all the while closing her eyes and imagining him Anakin, and sneaking around with Anakin whenever she could. Then one day, things took turn for the worse...

Palpatine spoke from the center of the Senate. "The attempt on my life has left me hideously scarred and deformed..."

Mace and three other Jedi masters had tried to kill him, but he got away. They were now in prison. Listening to his words, her hands went to her mouth to cover her gasp. To everyone else, it was only her shock at what had happened. To her, it meant something much worse, and more personal...she now had to sleep with a gross, melted faced, creepy monster!

That night, Anakin met secretly with her. "You can't keep it up, Padme, he's gross now!"

"But he's got more power than ever, more power we will inherit! I must!"

Nodding sadly with tears in his eyes, he turned away. He went back to his room at the Temple and medidated heavily on the subject, sending every single bit of hatred, dark side vibe and negative energy Palpatine's way...

Padme knew if he died right now, everyone would think she was part of the Jedi plot, so she bided her time, avoiding him when she could. About a week later, she could stand it no more. Things got very rough between them, and her fury at her situation brung her dark side to the surface. This, combined with Anakin's vibes, were too much. Finally, Palpatine died in bed that night. Padme, trying hard to cry, had to remember how she'd lost a favorite pet as a child to muster enough tears to make it look like anything but the relief it was. He was gone, at last! But she played the tragic widow to the max, to the rescue squad, the hospital and the media. She carried on her berevement through all the services for him, drawing much more pity than any accusations. Of course the rumors flew and the tabloids all said the golddigger had gotten what she wanted, she never loved anything but his power and money, but as for his demise, she had totally gotten away with it. However, her problems were not over.

Padme was so afraid that someone would suspicion her if she were seen with Anakin that she avoided him, which hurt him. In his absence, she grew closer to Obi-Wan, who had always had a thing for her. "You know, I have always loved you, found you irresistible, beautiful, and intelligent, everything a man could want." He admitted as he kissed her. Not knowing about her and Anakin, he felt he was only comforting a grieving widow, and finally professing the love he'd always had for her. Now she had two Jedi to sneak to on the sly. This was not to last long, because within a few days the Council sent Anakin on a mission all alone. Padme wondered how Obi-Wan had mananged not to be involved, and if he had done this on purpose to keep Anakin away. With Anakin gone, it was easier for Padme to give in to Obi-Wan and his desires. She did.

Far off in the Outer Rim, Anakin had to deal with an annoying child he was supposed to take for his Padawan. All the while, he fantasized about Padme, and wondered what was giving him such a sick disturbance every time he thought of her. Light years away, his love was carrying on with his best friend. They had flown to Naboo and were relaxing at a seaside resort. It was there that Padme finally confessed the truth to him, about Palpatine, and about Anakin.

"It's quite all right." He smiled. "We are like brothers, we share everything."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I feel like I'm cheating on Anakin."

"You didn't mind cheating on him with Palpatine!"

"Yes, I did. More than you'll ever know. But I love you, Obi-Wan, I can't help myself. It will all be okay, somehow..it has to be.." She didn't realize what a huge hole she was digging for herself.

Their affair continued the whole time Anakin was gone. Sadly, Obi-Wan noticed that Padme had been taking strange drugs, prescribed to a false name to avoid being found out. When confronted, she confessed about how she had become blood mates with Anakin, and how his midichlorians were working strangely on her system. She needed the drugs to feel better. He didn't accept this, and lectured her strongly. He couldn't stand to watch as she went into a downward spiral of drugs and increasing dark side tendencies. It was then she bought a home pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant!

"Whose the father, me, Anakin, or the Emperor?"

"I don't know."

Obi-Wan put his head in his hands. "Oh what a tangled web.. Padme, we have to find out."

"No one ever has to know!"

"What? If it's mine, I want to take care of it. If it's Anakin's, he needs to know! If it's Palpatine's, it's the heir to the Empire..."

"What did you say? That's it! I'm going to pretend it's Palpatine's, even if it's not! That way I will be assured his entire fortune, and his position!"

"You already have those things as his wife, don't you?"

"The will hasn't been read yet, some of his relatives are calling me a golddigger and trying to say he wasn't in his right mind when he wrote his will leaving it all to me. This is a mess that could drag on for years. But if I had his child, there would be no doubt who was the heir!"

"Oh, Padme! You've changed! I can't believe what you've done, what you intend to do..you've turned to the dark side!"

"Don't lecture me! And stop trying to hide my drugs, I need them!"

You're killing yourself, and your baby!" He cried.

Laughing, Padme ran outside and got onto the trampoline. She jumped up and down, flipping in the air, landing hard, bouncing up again. He tried to stop her, but she was too full of drugs and the dark side. She flew off the trampoline, hit the ground, and lay silent.

Obi-Wan ran to her side, screaming her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Castaways

Obi-Wan was terrified she was dead. Finally, she stirred, and looked up at him, asking what had happened.

"You fell off the trampoline in a drug induced, dark side stupor! Padme, this has gone too far. I must put an ultimatum on you- give up the drugs and seek rehabilitation now, or I will leave you, sue you, and claim custody of the child when it's born!"

"You...you wouldn't!"

"If you won't save yourself, someone else has to!"

Begrudgingly, Padme checked into a rehab center. Considering who she was, this did not escapet the media of Naboo, or the entire galaxy. Nor did they miss it when, less than 2 days after checking in, she checked out and ran to the nightlife district, followed by paparazzi. There, with everyone watching, she shaved her head, then ran to a tatoo parlor where she had two Sith symbols painted onto her wrists. Seeing this on the news, Obi-Wan lay down and cried. Was it too late to save her from herself?

She returned to the resort room they were sharing, but he refused to let her in. "I told you, get off drugs, and the dark side, or I will take the child and look after it myself!" He screamed out to her. Furious, and full of the dark side, the bald, tatooed Padme grabbed an umbrella and busted out the windows of Obi-Wan's speeder. The paparazzi of course caught it all on hologram, picture, and vids. It went out all over the galaxy, and was even seen by Anakin. "That's it!" He announced to the annoying Padawan. "I will not train you. Let Mace train you. I'm going home. I have to save Padme!"

Quicker than even hyperspace itself, Anakin flew to Naboo, but when he got there, she was gone, back to Coruscant to avoid her family, who was also concerned for her. Anakin entered Padme's apartment and found her there, packing for a quick getaway. He was at first shocked at the sight of her bald head, but he loved her anyway.

"Oh Padme, why did you do it? Why did you shave your beautiful hair off, why did you get Sith symbols on your arms?"

She ran up and hugged him. "Oh, Anakin, help me! Everyone is against me, don't you turn against me too!"

"Hush, I won't, my darling, but what's going on? I heard Obi-Wan said you turned to the dark side!"

Just then a bottle of pills rolled out of her suitcase. Anakin glanced at the bottle, but allowed her to pick it up. "What is that?"

"You must understand, Anakin, I need these drugs!"

"Drugs? What kind of drugs?"

"I am feeling ill affects from your blood being in mine, I have to take this to feel better!"

Laying the guilt trip on him worked. "I'm so sorry, Padme, I didn't mean to hurt you with my midichlorians, I thought it would make you stronger, not sick. If you need the drugs, I will do anything I can to help you find them."

"And you won't tell anybody?"

"No! I'll get them in fake names so nobody will know. I'll get you whatever you need. Just..one thing.."

"What?"

"Please, put on a wig until your hair grows back."

She laughed, and pulled a cheap looking blonde wig out of her drawer and put it on.

"Not bad!" He laughed, kissing her.

"Oh, Anakin, I knew I could count on you! But...there's one more thing..."

"What's wrong?"

"Anakin...I'm pregnant."

He let go of her and stood back, shocked. "Who's the father, me, or Palpatine?" He didn't even know a thing about Obi-Wan's affair with her, and she wasn't going to tell him now.

"I don't know!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I hope it's yours, I really do, but if it's Palpatine's, it can be heir to the Empire!"

"You already are!"

"Not unless I win those court cases with his distant relatives."

"Then we must make certain that you do. If this is my child, I want to be openly its father."

"There is another.."

"Another WHAT?"

She lost her nerve, and didn't tell him about the possibility it might be Obi-Wan's. She feared he'd kill them both! She thought if the tabloids told of their affair, she'd tell Anakin it was a lie and gossip and he'd believe her. But she had to let him know Obi-Wan was trying to take the baby. "Obi-Wan is so bad! He said I have no business with a baby being on drugs and so close to the dark side. He said he was going to take it away from me and look after it himself!"

"What right does he have to do that?"

She had to come up with something. "He might be the father, Anakin. He raped me. He took advantage of me when I was out of it on the drugs I need so much. Please, don't kill him, don't even tell him you know..." Things all over the room started to fly and break as Anakin was greatly angered. "No, please, don't do anything drastic...please.. let's just go away from here..."

"Where? What do you expect me to do? I'll kill him!"

"Anakin, no, I have an idea..."

After awhile she calmed him down. She told him of her new scheme. They must go to the planet Bahamia, because there, no matter who the father of the baby was biologically, the man put on the birth certificate would be the legal father. They must take up residency on Bahamia, in Bail Organa's beautiful tropical paradise home he had loaned her. There, they must wait until the child was born a Bahamian citizen, to keep the baby from being taken away by Obi-Wan. There, they would plot their next moves, for money, power, and love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Bahamian Estate was beautiful. The ocean water was aqua, the sky a perfect pinkish blue. Standing on its Veranda, Anakin stared out at the waters and remembered his first kiss with Padme. Now she would be all his, he would see to that. Obi-Wan or anyone else would not get through to her. He tossed her comlink in the sea and watched it bubble down. Anakin controlled all of the other phones and hologram recievers in the house, making sure no one could get through unless he wanted them to. He'd changed the numbers several times but still Padme's family and government officials kept getting through. Obi-Wan always had a way of using the force to find them. One of the communicators rang, and Anakin picked it up. It was Padme's mother.

"Anakin, I need to speak to my daughter."

"Your daughter? You haven't been a mother to her, you beat her.."

"No, I didn't! I..."

"Shut up! You are only trying to get her money and her power!"

"That's what YOU are doing, Anakin, now let me speak to her!"

"NO! Do not call her again! Padme hates you!" He slammed the phone down. He did this every time any of her family tried to talk to her. They all felt if they could have time with her, they could get her to see reason and break whatever brainwashing spell she was under.

"Who was it, Anakin?" Padme called weakly from the next room. "Not my mother again..."

"Yes, again! I don't know how to get the message to her, we don't want anything to do with her!" He walked into Padme's room and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked up at him.

"I know you must not know what to say, I mean, what can you say to someone who is so EVIL?"

"That's right, my darling, she is evil! They are ALL evil! They only want your money and your power, and the baby! They don't even love the baby, they only want to use it to get to your money and power! You must stay here with me where I can protect you!"

Padme reached weakly for her nightstand, but her hand fell short. "Help me.. I can't reach my pills.."

"Which ones, my love, the blue ones, the while ones, the multicolored ones, or the..."

"One of each, and a big glass of fermentation, please. I need them!"

He helped her with all of the drugs and the booze. "Of course you do, my love."

"You are the only one who understands. Everyone else is so mean they want me to stop taking them! That's why Obi-Wan is trying to take my baby! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Your wishes are my command, Padme."

While Anakin had to know the drugs weren't good for her, he let her have them because they made her happy. He felt responsible that she needed them in the first place because of him sharing his midichlorians with her, and how that had backfired on her health. He would be her enabler, her co dependant, his obsessive love wouldn't allow him to do anything else.

Soon there came another unwelcome visitor to the door. It was an agent of Bail Organa, trying to have them thrown out of his house. He had already changed the locks four times, but Anakin could always use the force to get back in. Then Anakin could use Jedi mind tricks to get the agents trying to legally evict them to go away. Organa was terribly frustrated at what was going on in his home, and short of a military invasion he didn't want to use, felt helpless to stop it.

Anakin could tell Padme was losing her mind, but he still couldn't help making videos of her. He was obssessed with her and made more and more movies of her. But on these vids and holograms, there was evidence of her descent into destruction. She could hardly even speak or stand up straight without staggering.

When the doorbell chimed again, it was a much more pleasing guest to Anakin and Padme- Doctor Klutz, who had been writing her all the illegal prescriptions in fake names for all those drugs. "She must have all 11 of these drugs every day, or she will die."

"DIE?" Anakin was shocked and upset. "No, she can't die, I can't live without her."

"Then you must give her these drugs as I say! They are the only things that have the power to save the one you love."

"Yes, I will do it." Anakin cried.

The drugs were not really necessary to her health, but the crooked doctor was using them to control the couple and get huge profits. The doctor bills and kickback from the drugs, and the payoffs for the illegal prescriptions were supporting a fine lifestyle for him. He was using Padme, and now she was too messed up in the head to realize it, and Anakin was too desperate to save her to see it could destroy her. The doctor didn't really think she'd die, he didn't want to lose a good customer, but he had to know they were bad for her especially in her condition. Still, he kept sending them over.

"Delivery for Michelle Chase." The delivery boy said as Padme grabbed the drugs from his hands.

"I'm, uhh, Michelle Chase."

"I thought you were Vicky Lynn Marshall last time I was here?"

"That name no longer has any meaning to me!"

"Yes, milady, well, I'll be going now."

"What does this mean, Anakin?" Padme said in slurred speech, squinted through her blurred vision to read the instructions. Anakin took it from her and read it himself.

"It says here this is a cocktail of all the drugs together. It's to be injected instead of taken orally."

"Does that mean I have to have a shot? I hate shots!"

"The doctor is afraid of drawing suspicion with so many deliveries, so he's put them all in one. But you have to take it with a needle, I'm sorry."

"NO, I can't stand needles! You must put it somewhere I can't see it or I'll freak..."

"How about your behind? You won't have to see the needle then, and I will be very gentle."

"Yes, that's a good idea, shoot me up in the butt."

Anakin smiled as she said this. She went to the bed. disrobed and lay face down in the pillow, as flat as her growing stomach would allow. Anakin was careful not to hurt her as he slid the ice cold needle into one of her buns. As time went on, a sore developed on her butt. Anakin worried, but she refused to go to any doctor. They had to keep everything a secret.

Finally the babies were born. Padme made it through and the twins, a boy and a girl, seemed perfectly fine and healthy. While no one had been able to get through to the couple or get them out of the Bahamian estate belonging to Organa, word spread quickly around the galaxy via holonet and news and tabloids. Everyone in Coruscant was wondering if these were the children of the Emperor, and if so how would this affect the government's future? The estate of Palpatine still hadn't been settled, but the hope that she might inherit billions of credits made everyone interested. Some assumed that naturally her husband was the father, but Obi-Wan was still claiming he was the real father, and there were plenty of rumors about Anakin.

In addition to that, Bail Organa was demanding he may also be the father! As much as it upset his classy wife, he claimed to have had an affair with Padme, and that the babies might be his. The stories worsened, and the stress was even harder or Padme's fragile health. She turned more and more to the drugs, and her mind continued to slip futher down the abyss. When opening gifts for her baby, she didn't even recognize what some of them were, and her speech was unclear. Her eyes were glazed over. But as always she professed a love for Anakin and hatred for her mother and Obi-Wan, insisting they were 'evil' from her point of view! She made Anakin promise that neither would ever touch her children!

When the babies were a few weeks old, Anakin and Padme left them in Bahamia with Capt. Typho and his wife and journeyed to Naboo on business. She had promised to buy Anakin a new waterspeeder to ride through the beautiful waters he had enjoyed so much. While her own personal funds were running low, all the money from the tabloids was coming in, along with the promise of the motherlode fortune from Palpatine. That morning, as he left, Anakin noticed Padme was unresponsive, but he thought she was just tired and out of it as she so often was. He kissed her softly and left alone. He couldn't let that waterspeeder deal get by him!

Obi-Wan had followed them there using the force, and now confronted Anakin by the side of the docks. "Anakin, where is Padme? I want to see my children."

"They're not your children, Obi-Wan! My name is on the birth certificate and on Bahamia, where they were born, that's all I need to be the legal father!"

"Is it the children you want, or their possible money and power if she can pass them off as Palpatine's?"

"No! That's what you and her mother want, and everyone on Naboo and Coruscant. Not me!"

"I don't believe you. You have been tottering dangerously close to the dark side for awhile now, and so has she. I tried to save her, but you hid her like a prisoner."

"I had to save her!"

"You are destroying her! You must get her off those drugs or she'll die!"

"She'll die without them! The doctor said so!"

"That crooked doctor is lying to you, Anakin, he's twisted your mind, and hers! He's evil!"

"From my point of view, you're evil! Her mother and her family are evil!"

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Padme does! She needs me to save her!"

"Then bring her out of her stupor and get her help before it's too late! And give me my babies!"

"NO!"

"Then I will do what I must!" Obi-Wan dropped his cloak and lit up his lightsaber. Anakin did the same. The battle was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All along the seashore they battled, almost losing their balance several times. Finally, Obi-Wan kicked Anakin backward into the water. He didn't come back up so he thought he must be drowned. But leaning too close to the water trying to look for him, Obi-Wan was pulled under by the emerging Skywalker who had been holding his breath! "Some 'high ground' you found yourself, ha!" Anakin snarled as he held Obi-Wan's head underwater. Then Obi-Wan got his breath back and did the same to Anakin. By now, both lightsabers were short circuited and lay washed up on the shore. Just when they were about to kill each other, it hit them- the greatest disturbance in the force either had ever felt. Their hearts sank, and their knees went weak.

"It's Padme. I sense she's in terrible danger." Anakin cried.

"I know. I sensed it, too." Obi-Wan gasped.

Immediately, both Jedi crawled dripping wet from the sea and prepared to leave. Each grabbed their wet lightsabers, hoping they could perhaps dry them out in front of a heater later and they'd come back to life. But for now, Padme was the main concern.

"Where is she, Anakin? We haven't time to travel all the way to Bahamia!"

"No, Obi-Wan, she's here on Naboo, at the Planet Hard Rock Hotel. Hurry, we must go!"

By the time they reached the hotel, a horrific sight met their eyes. Emergency vehicles and media were all around. They had to fight their way through the crowd with force pushes to get a glimpse of the scene- a woman's body, covered in a burgundy velvet sheet, being wheeled out of the hotel.

"N..n..no..It's not Padme.." Anakin ran out of breath. "Where is Padme? Is she all right?"

The rescue worker looked up at him sadly. "I'm afraid there was nothing we could do. She's gone."

Anakin didn't believe it! He lunged forward, attacking the man and a paramedic droid. Obi-Wan had to pull him off before he got arrested. "You..YOU did this, it was all your fault!" He screamed at them.

"She was already gone when the maid called us for help, Sir. I'm very sorry."

"NOOO!" He went into such an emotional rage everyone feared he'd destroy everyone and everything there. But instead, it all overcame him, and he passed out.

Obi-Wan went to his side. "He's alive, he's just unconscious. It's better like this. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he were awake.." As he spoke these words, Obi-Wan looked up at the covered body, he too wishing he could have saved the beautiful woman who lay beneath it. While he was much more in control of himself than Anakin, as usual, his grief was just as great.

Obi-Wan tossed Anakin over his shoulder and took him to another hotel room. There was too much sadness, and investigation, going on in the one where Padme had died. He lay his friend down on the bed and covered him up. Let him sleep it off. Then Kenobi went over to the window and watched the scene below. As frantic and extreme as it was, it was nothing compared to what would happen once the news spread.

It was all over the galaxy- holonet, infonets, official news, entertainment news, and of course tabloids. Padme OD's, leaving two small babies of questionable paternity. Who was the Daddy? Palpatine? Anakin? Obi-Wan? Bail? Incredibly, even more characters came out of the cracks claiming to be the father of the babies who were the heirs to perhaps the greatest fortune and the greatest power in the galaxy! Even Nute Gunray, as unlikely a candidate as he was, claimed to be the father! On Kamino, there were rumors the babies were created as clones of Jango Fett. Even Jar Jar was trying to claim the babies, saying though he wasn't the biological father, he would treat them better than anyone else. It seems everyone who'd had any contact with Padme was trying to claim the babies!

The Naberries were of course heartbroken. All the while they'd tried to save their daughter, only to have her shut them out, call them evil and say they'd never touch the child. Despite all this, they were applying for custodial rights as next of kin- regardless of WHO or WHAT the father was, they were the grandparents after all. But did it matter if everyone believed Padme's drug induced lies?

In addition to the guardianship of the baby, everyone was fighting over the body! It had been stored in a preservation tank to prevent rotting while all the legal wrangling took place. It was likely to drag on and on, and they had to keep her in good shape for a possible funeral, and for DNA samples. Everyone wanted DNA tests done so there would be no doubt whose child it was.

Anakin was out for two entire days. When he woke up, Obi-Wan was in the room. Despite everything, he still felt protective of his old padawan and friend. "Obi-Wan..what are you doing here? Where's Padme?"

"Anakin, you know about Padme."

"Know what?"

"Anakin, we were there.. you saw it too.. you remember, don't you?"

"Remember WHAT?!" He sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Obi-Wan realized he really had blocked it all out and took pity on him. Walking to his side, he put his hand gently on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin's sad blue eyes stared up at Obi-Wan like a child. "Where's Padme? Is she all right?"

"Anakin, Padme is dead."

"DEAD? Oh, Obi-Wan, that's rrreal funny. What kind of joke is this? Where are the cameras? You've set me up to be on that show where people get, you know, X'd!"

Obi-Wan's face remained somber. "I'm sorry, Anakin. She...died." He turned on the lights and showed Anakin all the magazine and newspaper covers and turned on the holonet news. It was true. She had died. She was gone.

Anakin stood up and jumped on the bed, screaming. "NOOOOO! YOU did it, didn't you Obi-Wan? You didn't want me to have her! I'll KILL YOU!"

Obi-Wan had to use the force to contain him. "NO Anakin, it was the drugs, they say she probably died from too many DRUGS! She overdosed!"

Anakin was silent, his arms dropping to his side, his body dropping to the floor. "It was all my fault then.. I gave her the drugs, I believed they were the only thing that could save her..."

"And they destroyed her! Anakin why didn't you listen? You both shut everyone else out.."

"You were all EVIL! You, her family, everybody!"

"Evil is a point of view, Anakin. You chose the wrong path. You both did, and now it's too late."

Anakin's rage returned. "NOOOOO! She CANNOT be dead!" He cried and screamed, destroying everything in the room until Obi-Wan had to inject him with some of Padme's drugs to sedate him again. He stayed long enough to make sure Anakin hadn't OD'd, then he left him alone again. It was terrible how he'd had to endure the tragic news twice because of how his mind had blocked it out. Who knew what would happen next time he woke up? Obi-Wan arranged for some Clones to guard his room just in case anything happened.

Back in Bahamia, the twins were being cared for by the Typhos, though the media was also all around them. Bail Organa, who still owned that home, entered and removed all of Padme and Anakin's belongings, including the films they had made and the computer files. Right down to their clothes and baby toys, he took it all. Then he chose certain Padme relics that were more valuable and sold them on Enet. The rest would be used for the investigation. The fight for the babies, and the body was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

What Dreams May Come...

As the hearings began, the circus of characters was as bad as any Mos Eisley cantina scene. They filed into the Naboo courtroom surrounded by paparazzi and aggressive media. Padme's mother, Obi-Wan in Jedi robes, the Emperor's red guard, Gunray, Binks, Organa, even the droids. Anakin, still despondant and in bed, was represented only by his lawyer and refused to appear in person. Everyone was screaming, insulting each other, even throwing things. The judge was a jokester, just as bad as they were. "Until it's settled, this body belongs to this judge!" He almost laughed. In any other scenario, it would have seemed tactless, callous and out of line, but his behavior was perfectly befitting the group assembled before him. They deserved each other.

The body was still in its preservation tank. Obi-Wan wanted to give her a Jedi funeral since she had some midichlorians and was the mother of force sensitive children. He also felt this would cleanse her soul so she wouldn't fall to the dark side in the netherworld. Her mother wanted her buried in Naboo in the family cemetary.The Emperor's family and henchmen wanted her put in a glass case on display near the Senate building. Anakin, who sent word through his attorney, didn't want her buried at all, but preserved until he could find the power to bring her back to life! Weirder and wilder it got by the minute, and the media coverage was constant.

Padme's mother cried as the tape of Padme condemning her played. "My mother is evil. She may have beat me but she won't touch my child, she'll never touch my child." Padme's face was harsh and her eyes cold. She was the one who looked evil.

"That's not my daughter" Mrs. Naberrie sobbed. "She may look like my daughter, but what you have here is the drugs talking. Not my Padme."

In the audience, sitting nearby, Yoda shook his head. "Gone is the girl you raised. Consumed by the dark side she had become." Padme's mother nodded, and cried.

Nothing was decided by the end of the day. It would all resume again in the morning. That night, Yoda called a meeting of the council. All of the members were out of jail now, and Obi-Wan also attended, despite the fact they now knew he had violated the code. Yoda spoke in deep concern: "Dangerous it will be if the children are Sidious's. Volatile it will be if they are Anakin's. Thought I'd say this, I never would, but hope I do they are Master Kenobi's. He alone the good father is. Strong in the force they will be. Jedi they must become, not Sith, not renegades. See to it we must that the children are raised by you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
"Even if they are not mine? I want that as much as you do, it would be best. But how?"

"Search your feelings and do what you must."

"Even if I must disobey the code?"  
Yoda glared at him. "First time, it would not be."

Obi-Wan got the message. At all costs, he was not to let the children fall into the hands of Anakin, or the Imperial henchmen.

The next day, Obi-Wan formed an alliance with Mrs. Naberrie. He held her hand as they walked into the courtroom together. It was his strategy to get the children away from the agents of Sidious, and Anakin. At least if they were with her, he could visit them and help with them. Though her mother was clearly next of kin, the judge was swayed by the hate propaganda from Padme and didn't give her any more of a chance than the others. He did finally demand a DNA test of all involved. And he demanded Anakin appear.

Obi-Wan went to the hotel room to drag Anakin to court so things could proceed. He was depressed, miserable, guilt ridden and dysfunctional. All around the bed, Obi-Wan saw evidence Anakin had been drinking, and using Padme's drug stash. He was concerned. "Anakin, you have to go to court tommorrow. The judge demands to see you or your claims will no longer be heard."

"I can't do it. I can't even sleep. I'm having terrible nightmares."

"Again? Of what, now?"

"It's Padme!" He cried. "She's calling to me from the dark side of the netherworld of the force. She's haunting me every night, tormenting my very soul. She is stuck between light and dark, doesn't know what to do...she's calling for me..I have to go help her!"

Obi-Wan knew there was only one way Anakin could do that. "Anakin, no. It's just a dream...you're upset.."

"Not with me, you know my dreams are real! It's her, she's crying, and she needs me!"

"Anakin, you must go to court tommorrow. Do it for the babies. They need to take DNA samples from all of us, even you." He turned and left the room, and Anakin didn't answer.

All alone in his grief that night, Anakin finally fell asleep. It came again.

_"Anakin, help me, please! I'm so scared...I'm stuck here between the light and the dark.. I don't know what to do, you have to help me!_"

He could see, hear and feel her. She was surrounded by darkness, haze, and an evil he had never felt before. He had to save her. "I'm coming, Padme!" He screamed out loud. Turning to the bedside table, he saw the needle and the cocktail of 11 different drugs. He filled it up to double its dose and injected it into his own butt.

The next morning when Anakin didn't show up for court, Obi-Wan went to his room to fetch him. He saw Anakin motionless in the bed. "Anakin! Anakin!" He said, trying his best to awaken him. Rolling him over, he saw that his eyes were open, though lifeless, and staring at some unknown distant scene. On his face was an expression of intense guilt, love and sadness. He was gone. He was with Padme now. Obi-Wan covered his friend's face with the sheet and called the emergency squad.

The media were of course all over this. TWO people dead, that close together, of the same thing? How strange! Who could be responsible? The judge also ordered Anakin's body preserved in another tank until DNA samples could be taken, and its own fate decided. Though two of the possible fathers were also dead, that didn't stop the testing from going forward. Sidious was exhumed and samples taken. DNA was also extracted from the bodies of Anakin and Padme, and then they were returned to their tanks for future autopsies, and to decide where and how their funerals would take place. Obi-Wan and all the others gave samples as well, and they were sent to a major lab for testing.

Obi-Wan, remembering the council meeting, knew what he must do. He snuck into the lab using his Jedi abilities, and observed secretly until the results were to be final. He had to make sure the 'right' ones were announced and carried out. He must be the father, even if he had to prove it by switching the samples, if it came to that. He would be watching.

Down, down, down, he was falling, unable to stop himself. Even when he hit what felt like rock bottom, it wasn't even solid. Everything was surreal and strange now. He saw the darkness and the haze, and knew he too was lost in the netherworld. _"Anakin, help me! I'm scared and I don't know what to do and where to go!"_ Her voice echoed. He had found her!

"Padme! I'm here!" He called out.

"Anakin! You came, I knew you would save me!" They embraced, as much as spirits could, and held onto one moment of love and peace before having to deal with what was to come next.


End file.
